The Perfect Storm
by gaara'sGurl101
Summary: Hinata enjoyed her comfortable, peaceful sheltered life in Kohona until, it is turned upside down when goes to a new school called Namimori Jr. High School where she makes some new friends along the way, and fall in love with a hot-tempered, stubborn Storm Guardian named Gokudera.
1. Paradise Lost

**Title: The Perfect Storm **

**Characters: Hinata & Gokudera**

**Disown: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Katekeyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to the original creators. **

**A/N: I'm still keeping the couple the same but, the reason why I'm doing the story because I didn't want to jump into things because I wanted to take things slow so, hopefully you will enjoy this version. **

**Summary: Hinata enjoyed her comfortable, peaceful sheltered life in Kohona until, it is**** turned upside down when goes to a new school called Namimori Jr. High School where she makes some new friends along the way, and fall in love with a hot-tempered, stubborn Storm Guardian named Gokudera.**

**CHAPTER 1: Paradise Lost**

Hinata woke up early in the morning because she was going to begin her training exercises like she usually do in the morning because it was peaceful and quiet also she would have enough time to spend with her friends afterwards, hang out and eat some ramen. Hinata turned to the right and noticed the sun peeked through her window as it gave the room a soft glow which lit the whole room up. Hinata loved the sun and the outdoors because it was calm, relaxing just like her personality.

Hinata yawned and stretched as she rubbed her lavender eyes to rid of some of the sleep that was still in her eyes as she got up from her bed, and was walking towards her window opening up the curtains in her room so, she could have a better view everything from ocean blue sky to white cotton candy clouds of her beautiful homeland Konohagakure where she was born and raised by her father and mother.

The heiress could not stop staring at her beautiful kingdom, where everything was perfect from her home well sometimes to her friends who were like their siblings towards her, Hinata would never leave this paradise because that is how much she cares about her home even if someone pays her a million Yen she will never leave her friends because she is always loyal to her friends because that is the basic root of friendship is loyalty and devotion right?

Besides Hinata would never leave her friends because they were like her second family towards her, who would always stick together regardless if they were all going to get into trouble she mine us well join them, Hinata sighed and giggled remembering all things they use to do getting into a whole lot of trouble because of Naruto's zany ideas.

As Hinata was being trapped in her own thoughts she had suddenly, heard a knock on the door, Hinata had walked over towards the door and it was Neji who was here to wake up Hinata because he was a servant to the Main House but, she was already up anyway because she does not want to trouble him because he already hates and thinks of her as a spoiled little brat who gets everything she wants. He only tolerates her because she is part of the Main Branch also the heiress of the clan and he must respect her at all times but, deep down inside his hates her with a passion.

"Ohayaou, Neji-kun I was j-" Hinata sang out

"Get dressed, bassama is waiting for you" Neji interrupted her from speaking anything further.

"Huh, What is bassama doing here?" Hinata asks

"She just want to talk to you" Neji responded

"What's going on?" Hinata questioned

"Just get dressed okay" Neji said as his voice grew irritated from Hinata's questioning

"Hai, I will be out shortly" Hinata said as she slid the door closed

"Very well, I will wait for you" Neji said

"Oh okay" Hinata said

Now her mood has changed from happy to being extremely anxious about bassama wondering what was she doing here and why because bassama only comes once and a while to check up on her granddaughters to make sure they were well treated and in perfect condition which is always good but, would she be doing here.

Her bassama (Hoshimi) is a very kind woman but, she is sometimes or is always strict and straightforward, only when she is trying to get a point across especially when she proves her point and always win just like that because she is able to rule with a iron fist because of her power of persuasion.

Hinata had a nervous feeling in her throat thinking or even talking to her grandmother because she has a feeling that it is not going to be a very good outcome, on the other hand it can be a good thing because it has been a while since she talked to grandmother because she was too busy with her studies or she was busy training with Ko.

After she had finished taking a quick shower she had put on her clothes wearing a black and purple t-shirt with a pair of black shorts. Hinata was walking out her room she had spotted Neji who was standing there patiently waiting for her.

"Neji-kun, do you know what it is" Hinata spoken

"No, she just told me to bring you here" Neji spoken

"Oh, I see" Hinata said quietly

"Whatever it is I just wish you the best of luck" Neji spoken.

"Thanks Neji" Hinata said with a smile

"Okay" Neji said as he opened the door for her

As they arrived in her father's office Hinata had slid the door open and had stood their in complete silence as she saw her bassama pulled her into a heart warming hug which she would always do make her feel special, because she hasn't seen her granddaughter since she was nine-years old, as she pulled away from her Hinata remained calm as usual and Ko was there so, there was definitely something going on.

"Otousan, what's wrong?" Hinata asked

"There is something I have to tell you something" Hiashi spoken

"Yes Otousan" Hinata replied as she stared at her father

"Me and your grandmother, came to a decision" Hiashi announced

"A decision Otousan, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked as her voice was laced with concern and anxiety.

"About you staying in Konohagakure" Hiashi confessed

"What do you mean, about me staying in Konoha this is my-" Hinata said as her voice cracked under pressure.

"You will no longer be staying in Konohagakure, instead your going with your grandmother to live in Namimori, Japan" Hiashi explained to Hinata

Hinata's world came crashing down like a ton of bricks and it hurt like hell as her lavender eyes widen with fear at the same time her eyes began to fill up with tears. Hinata did not want to leave her home she had so many family and friends here why would she give all that up just to go in the city she has never stepped foot in her life. Hiashi looked at Hinata with no emotion as she was quickly wiping the tears from her lilac colored eyes.

"I don't want to leave" Hinata sobbed

"Hinata, it will be the best decision trust me, you will like it there" Hoshimi spoken

"When do I leave?" Hinata asked

"You leave tonight" Hiashi responded

"What I don't have en-" Hinata said defensively

"Hinata, that is enough foolishness go and pack your belongings right now" Haishi commanded

"Yes, Otousan" Hinata said sadly

Hinata walks out of her father's office with a sad look on her face as tears were coming down her cheeks slowly by surely, Hinata was trying her best to pull herself together, as Neji, took a quick glance at Hinata noticed she was walking pretty fast with tears were streaming down her cheeks with brotherly instincts Neji knew it was not a very good outcome.

Hinata was finally in her room where she could finally have some peace and quiet but, she could not think because she was too devastated about the whole situation and about her father Hiashi would do something like this leaving her friends behind especially Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke who like her brothers how are they going to react when they find out?

Neji walked in her room and heard Hinata crying when Neji opened the door to Hinata's room he pulled her into a hug and she just started crying on his shoulder. Neji had put away his hatred for a while as he patted her shoulder to comfort Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, what happened?" Neji asked

"I have to leave Konoha tonight" Hinata sniffles

"What?! Why"Neji shouted

"Because, bassama says I spend too much time here and I need to get out" Hinata spoken.

"You can't leave I mean you were practically raised here!" Neji said

"I know and the boys are going to be devastated" Hinata sighs

"I will tell them, when they get back from their mission" Neji said

"Okay" Hinata spoken said

"I just want to wish you the best of luck" Neji said with a smile

"Thank you" Hinata said

Hinata was finishing up her packing up her things like her valuables and other items especially the photo of her friends so, she can at least remember the good times they had and enjoy life to the fullest which is something she will never forget because with out them, she would have lost, alone and afraid in this world so, she will truly miss them.

As Hinata was finishing up packing, she noticed Hoshimi was standing their in the door way waiting for her so, they can get ready to leave so, they can get home on time well at least before nightfall, Hinata picked up her things and waved goodbye to her cousin and her sister Hanabi.

Hinata sighed as she took one last look at home with Ko standing beside her as they both walked away from their paradise they have known ever since the day they had came into this world this was all that they know and nothing else. Hinata and her bodyguard Ko were both walking towards the car as the chauffeur opened the door for them, Hinata had took one last look at her home and paradise which was Konoha.

_"Sayanora, Konohagakure" _

As they were driving away Hinata kept staring at her lovely paradise which was now lost in her eyes as she was staring at the dirt road as she watched the bright green forest as beautiful the bright green pastures, thinking her family and friends. After a long hour drive and a plane ride then, another hour in the car driving in the car they had finally made it to Namimori, Japan which was quite a pretty big town.

Hinata eyes were glued to the tall buildings that were high as the Hokage monument they were really huge like the mountains or at valley end, it was truly a beautiful sight. Hinata couldn't take her eyes off the tall buildings and bright lights it was truly a big city something, she has never seen before in her life or maybe she has but, couldn't really remember.

"Where here" Hoshimi told Hinata

"Oh, Bassama" Hinata yawned as she rubbed her eyes trying to fight off her sleep

Hinata opened the car door and didn't recongized this large mansion that stood before her eyes it has been awhile since she has been here when she was around five or six years old she couldn't remember any of it because Hinata was so young back then but, she remembered when she was a little girl Hinata felt like a princess living here.

"Come on" Hoshimi spoken

"Hai" Hinata said as walking towards the residence

Hinata looked around, she has never seen so many houses close together it was quiet interesting to take notice it made her a little bit curious about this place wondering was she going to fit in here. Kyoko was walking pass by the mansion because it was a short cut to her house, that was when Kyoko took a quick glance over the fence and, noticed a little girl around her age, walking with two older people who looked to be her family members because of there feature trade mark which is there pale white eyes.

"So, that's Hyuuga-sama granddaughter" Kyoko thought to herself

Hinata walked inside the house she was exhausted from her car ride to the plane ride which had seriously tired her out, all she wanted to do was fall asleep so, she decided to go relax in her bedroom that was when she plopped on her bed and laid there for a moment with boxes scattered across the room.

Instead of unpacking her things and settling into her room, Hinata decided to walk out of her room and went into the patio to watch the cool sunset which was resting over the peacefully horizon it definitely reminded of home something she wasn't use to just yet but, she will adjust to it sooner or later.

"Hey, Hinata" Ko called out

"Hm" Hinata said wiping her tears

"Are you okay?" Ko asks

"I'm fine just" Hinata spoken

"It will be okay, we can still train together" ko said cheering her up

"Okay" Hinata said with a smile

"So, your excited about school?" Ko asks

"Exactly where I'm I going to school?" Hinata questioned

"You're going to Namimori Jr. High School" Ko reminded her

"Okay, when do I start?" Hinata asks

"Tomorrow now, get some sleep you have a big day ahead of you" Ko spoken

"Alright" Hinata said as she was finishing up unpacking

After endless of unpacking which manage to do with ease thanks to her Kage no clone Justus, she was able finish within a hour; Hinata was extremely tired now, she just wanted to sleep because tomorrow she had a big day ahead of her.


	2. Hinata's First Day

**Title Of The Story: The Perfect Storm**

**Characters: Gokudera & Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Katekeyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto sadly**

**A/N: I have been waiting as really long time to write this story, the reason why I had chosen Gokudera because of yin and yang when I think of Gokudera and Hinata together, and a another thing I wanted to add is this a slow romance because Gokudera isn't going to like her right away instead, he thinks of her as a weak, and useless to the Vangola family. Anyway I just wanted to get that out of the way ENJOY ^_^.**

**CHAPTER 2: Hinata's First Day**

**Hinata's P.O.V**

I would usually wake up early in the morning only for training purposes only but, that is not the case, instead I will be attending some school called Namimori Junior High I mean I have been to school, but not like the one Konoha it's different from what I heard they don't throw kunais at each other like it's a death match.

I never realized that I would have to leave my comfortable peaceful, sheltered life in Konohagakure were I would train endless hours with Ko then, after I was done training I would hang out with my friends relaxing, watching the sunset or eat ramen.

To be honest I did not want to go but, my grandmother insisted and pleaded I would go live with her in Namimori, Japan because she argued it would be good for me because I spend too much time in the Hyuuga compound and I need to get away from Konoha and explore what's out there for me besides she is right I have spent most of life in Konohagakure.

I was raised and born in Konoha that's where I learn about my clan's secrets unlocking the Byakugan to learning to perfect my Taijustu well at least most of it , but the real reason why my father was worried about me going to school outside of Kohona or even stepping foot out of it's boarders is because there will not be anyone there to protect me if I get kidnapped or the horrible experience I had on my third birthday which is the reason why Neji resentment me so much.

My grandmother convinced him to let me have a chance of freedom which was granted because nobody cannot argue my grandmother down, she would always get her point across even if it means raising her voice three octaves higher she will get her point across with the power of persuasion.

As I picked up the photo of my friends I miss a lot who were like a second family towards me because they're extremely protective of me especially, Naruto and Gaara I was their little sister and they were my brothers who would always defend me when I was bullied or cheered me up when I'm sad.

People feared them but, the ones they feared the most was Gaara because of his offstandish and extremely violent temper, I will never forget when he sent a boy to the hospital with a couple of broken bones and a concussion.

Naruto on the other hand he wasn't like that instead he was laid-back, hyperactive and perverted, he would tackle me to the ground and grope me all time or he would steal a pair of my underwear from my drawer when he comes over my house while Sasuke or Gaara beats him to a bloody pulp for doing it.

I heard the door opening it was my bodyguard Ko who was like a father towards me, unlike my father who treats me like a black sheep in the family because I wouldn't live up to his standards which is true, but I could careless because children aren't raised to follow in there parents footsteps instead, we choose our own path and fate isn't that what life is all about.

"Hinata-chan, you have to get going" Ko said in a calm manner

"Yes, I will be down in a few minutes" I said as I was putting on my socks

"Okay, breakfast is ready" Ko spoken

"Hai" I replied

After I had finished grooming myself up and putting on my light yellow jacket that seemed to bring out my curves which was something I did not enjoy because they will be focused on my body which causes them not to make eye contact with me instead they will focus on my outward appearance.

I went downstairs making my way to the breakfast table I quickly took a bite of my favorite treat which was a cinnamon bun while Ko was ushering me out the door so, I would not be late on my first day of school.

I was walking out the door taking a quick glance at the city it was much different from Konoha I mean it was more calm, laid-back type of atmosphere instead this place was well more fast-paced, adventurous type of atmosphere.

When I got in the car I started to fidget with my bow so, I could distract myself from being worked up about my eyes wondering if there going to freak out or are they going to be instrest in them probably they would do both because they never seen anything like it which would be normal in this case.

"Hinata-chan" Ko called out

"Yes, Ko-sama" I said quietly

"Everything will be fine" Ko said as he patted me on the shoulder

"What if the kids make fun of me" I said nervously

"They won't people wish they had eyes like us" Ko explains

"I know but, where not in Konohakgure this is a new territory" I told him

"At least try to make the best of it okay" Ko advised

"Hai" I answered

I looked and knew that were at the school because I saw some of the girls with the same attire as me I sighed as once again I began to fidget with my bow feverishly. I didn't want to go I felt like I didn't belong here this isn't me I should be home training and relaxing, not going to school I wanted to cry as I felt a tear drop on my hand I was crying, Ko stopped the car he took one good look at me I was just started crying..

"I don't wanna go, I want to go back to Konohagakure" Hinata sobbed

"I know but, make the best of it okay" Ko soothed

"Okay" Hinata spoken

"I will give a couple of minutes to calm down" Ko spoken

"Okay" I replied as I was wiping my tears away

I had calmed down for a minutes taking a deep breath so, I wouldn't go into Hyperventilation mode or even worse have a panic attack, which is something I have not had in a long time so, I want to keep it that way.

After I gave Ko the okay to open the door for me that was when I noticed a lot of students playing running around while the girl's where looking like jumping rope which looked pretty fun to play. As for the school it was pretty large never seen anything like it very interesting place here. Ko patted me on the shoulder to bring me back to reality again.

"See, it's not so bad" Ko responded

"Okay, so it's not that bad" I smiled

"Now, I hope you have a good day and don't get into trouble" Ko advised

"I won't" I giggled

"All right, here is your lunch and make new friends okay" Ko spoken

"All right bye, Ko" I answered as I pulled him into a hug

I walked away from Ko waving goodbye as I saw him walking towards the car and moving slowly from the student entrance. I placed my lunch neatly in my backpack, so it would not spill which I manage to do with ease.

I was walking around looking at the school it was pretty huge yet it was awesome, I mean Konoha academy wasn't even that big, it was medium sized school, but I will probably get the hang of it.

I continued my walking I heard a boy shouting actually screaming at a couple of girls who where head over heels I mean with googling eyes and drooling over him he must be something as they continue to faun over him like the batting of there eyelashes from blowing kisses at him, which made him cringe in disgust I could tell because of his facial expression, I mean they were literally throwing themselves at him, she wasn't surprised they were throwing their panties and bras at him.

I felt sorry for the boy as he was struggling to fight them off like a dog trying let go of a bone with no avail but, I giggled at some of it because it definitely brought back memories with Sakura, Ino and the girls would do the same thing with Sasuke but, only ten times worse because they would throw their bras and panties at him.

As I was staring at the mysterious boy he was quiet interesting who looked to be around 5'7 with sliver hair and bright green eyes like grass during spring time. I snapped from my daze when I heard the bell ring which signals it was time for me to go class that's if I could find my class because it's a pretty big school.

**Normal Point Of View...**

Everyone was excited and chatted among themselves about the new student that will be arriving today, a few people took a quick glance at their new student while they were entering inside the classroom. They were talking about her especially about her eyes that have no pupils in them which is really cool but, creepy at the same time wondering is her eyes real or not, but it's a high chance they are real.

When Gokudera find out it was another girl that will be joining the class, he already dislike her because she was probably one of those annoying, hyperactive and rabid females. He was already annoyed because he was in a bad mood because he was being hunted down and raped by a couple of rabid fangirls who almost ripped his clothes off.

_"Oh great another stupid fangirl" _Gokudera thought

Gokudera very upset for one thing, he hated fangirls they were annoying bitches, who would always get on his nerves chasing him around, oh god he wished he had some dynamite to throw at them, while he was looking around the classroom he noticed a group of girls who were squealing and blowing kisses at him, Gokudera shuddered in horror when that happened he felt extremely disgusted just thinking about it.

That was when he had spotted Tsuna's friend running from the window catching a glimpse of there new classmate, she was squealing with excitement knowing she is always like this when a new person comes around, because she is always extremely friendly and kind towards them by making them feel welcomed here.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun" Kyoko yelled with excitement

"Huh, what's going on?" Tsuna said being clueless

"Its about the new student that will be joining us" koyko said as she clapped her hands

"What about her?" Gokudera asked pretending to be interested

"Well, her eyes there a light lavender, I think" Koyko explained

"Really, is that possible" Yamamoto spoken

"Of course not, how could somebody have light colored eyes" Gokudera retorted

"How did you know?" Tsuna asked

"Because I caught a small glimpse of her and saw her eyes" Kyoko told them

"Those are probably contacts" Hana spoken as she looked at the window

"Hm" Gokudera said as he just growing less interested

"She might be very useful" Reborn spoken

"What makes you say that?" Tsuna and Yamamoto questioned

"More like a distraction and a waste of time to me" Gokudera sighs as he leans back in the chair.

"You will find out sooner or later " Reborn replied

"Huh" They all said

The teacher came inside the classroom and was giving a lesson which bored the hell out of Gokudera because he already knew this stuff why because his parents had hired tutors to give him lessons. While poor Tsuna was getting a headache just listening to the lesson, because he couldn't understand it suddenly, there was a loud knock at the door which caused everyone to look right at the door.

The teacher walked over the door and noticed the principal with a petite girl who looked to be around fourteen or fifteen years old, her height was around 5'3 with midnight blue hair that came down to her waist tied into a low ponytail just like Neji's tied with a white ribbon at the end as her hair with bangs that framed her face.

Hinata stood in the door way as she saw her new classmates that will be joining pretty soon as she stood there until, the teacher told her to step inside the classroom Hinata hesitantly walked inside the classroom when she heard a couple of comments about her which was pretty good. While Gokudera wasn't even paying attention to her instead, he took one glance of her and just picked up a book glancing through it..

"Class, this is our new student Hyuuga Hinata will be join us today" The teacher announced

The teacher told Hinata to introduce herself to the class, Hinata being the respectful girl she is bowed with a smile on her face stared at the students for a moment while pointing her fingers together so, she could at least calm down then, she spoke her voice was very calming and polite

"I come from a small village called Konohagakure and I like to press flowers" Hinata said with a smile.

"Well, I hope you make her feel comfortable" the teacher said

Hinata walked away from the front of the classroom and went to go sit next to Kyoko who looked like she was ready to strike a conversation with her while Hana was staring at the girl's overall physical appearance wondering if it's all real or fake wondering was her her hair and eyes really like that.

After Hinata finished talking Gokudera rolled his eyes and sighed of relief when she had just finished talking because she was annoying. _Finally she finished talking._

Kyoko looked at Hinata with a smile on her face while, Hinata was busy taking notes as she was listening to the teacher. While she heard somebody approach her when she saw a shadow, she looked up and noticed two girls were staring at her.

"Your eyes are they really like that?" Hanna questioned

"Yes its one of feature trademark in my family" Hinata explained

"That's so cool, I wish I had eyes like yours" Kyoko said with glee

"Thank you you're too kind um..." Hinata said as her voice trailed off

"Um..kyoko" kyoko spoken

"Okay Kyoko-chan and you" Hinata said with a smile on her face

"I'm Hana" Hana stated

"It's nice to meet you" Hinata said with a smile

"Thanks" Hana spoken

"I'll introduce you to the boys later" Kyoko said in a low voice

"Hai" Hinata answered

"First I'm going to show you around" Koyko said as she pulled Hinata by the arm

Hinata did not mind being escorted around it was really nice for her to do such a thing for her while the boys were wondering about her, after class was finished they went up to the rooftop where she was going to meet the boys, which worried Hinata a little bit because she already knew one of them was not going to like her because how the way he was during class, it was the silver-haired one.

Hinata knows when a person doesn't like her for example, Sakura and Ino they were using her because she hanging out with the boys and, when the others found out especially Gaara who bought out his violent streak which was not good because he could have killed her but, instead he sent Sakura's boyfriend to the hospital just to get his point across.

Kyoko, Hinata and Hana were walking up towards the rooftop when she noticed those three boys in her classroom, actually all three of them reminded them of her friends back at home, she was kind of nervous to meet them but, she just hope that she puts on a good impression as she was walking over towards them with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Kyoko-chan and Hana-chan what took you so long?" Tsuna and Yamamoto asked

"Oh, I was just giving Hinata-chan a tour of the school" kyoko answered

"Oh you mean, the blind girl" Gokudera noted

Hinata blinked owlishly when Gokudera had said that, he probably does not know what it means so, she was going to let it slide, but next time he was not going to be so lucky. Hinata had stared at him for a moment they were all wondering what she was going to say.

"I'm not blind" Hinata answered

"You're joking, right" Gokudera baffled

"You can see" Tsuna said in shock

"Wow, that's cool" Yamamoto spoken

"Yes, it's inherited from my family" Hinata replied

Hinata smiled and made a little giggle when they thought she was blind because of her eyes it was quiet interesting, well at least it was good thing they do not know the real reason why they are like that it is a family secret.

_"Why is she laughing" _Gokudera thought as he was getting irritated

When Hinata finished laughing she turn to the right she saw something which caught her eye it was that strange looking doll dressed up in fancy clothing with a pacifier around his neck with a hat attached with a lizard on its head. Hinata walked over and picked up reborn as if it was a doll it was so cute wondering if it talks until it spoke to her which made her jump ten feet in the air.

"Ciaossu" Reborn greeted

"It talks!" Hinata said in shock

"Of course, I can what makes you think that I can't?" Reborn asked

" I..don't know maybe because your about the size of a doll" Hinata spoken

"Well, my name is Reborn" Reborn introduce

"I'm Tsuna" Tsuna spoken

"I'm Yamamoto" Yamamoto spoken

" I'm Gokudera" Gokudera sighs

"Well, its a pleasure to meet you all" Hinata spoken with a smile

_"She's annoying me already" _Gokdera thought

"So, you're from Konohagakure?" Reborn asked

"Hai but, we call it Konoha for short" Hinata spoken

"What's it like there?" Kyoko asked

"Well, it's a small village" Hinata explains.

Hinata told them a little about her homeland but, not about being a ninja though the only about the shopping district and being surrounded by a beautiful forest with trees and wildflowers, while Hana was suspicious about her eyes wondering if it's real because she has never seen anyone with eyes like this before in her life.

"Sounds like a fun place" Kyoko said with a smile

"It is I mean the people are really nice" Hinata said as she stared at the clouds

They went back to the classroom, Hinata really wanted to talk to Gokudera but, the impression he has on her isn't so, good she was going to wait until, things cool down a little bit but, she wanted to cheer him up because he had a horrible day, so she walked up to him.

"Gokudera-kun" Hinata spoken

"Hn" Gokudera said as he stared at her

"I j-just hope your day gets better" Hinata said as she walked away from him

"Why did she say that?" Gokudera questioned

As time passed by Hinata was ready to go home so, she could start her training because she promised her father, she wouldn't slack off on her training because Neji might come and surprise her just to test her skills. Hinata was walking out the school gates and she saw Ko standing there waiting for her.

**A/N: Yes, I finished editing it I'm so proud of myself, I hope you enjoyed it.^_^**


	3. Meeting Hibari

**Title: The Perfect Storm**

**Characters: Gokudera & Hinata **

**Disown: I disown Katekeyo Hitman Reborn and Naruto sadly**

**A/N: Yes, I'm very happy of my overall achievement of this story and, I'm loving it hopefully you guys will too anyway on with the story. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting Hibari **

Hinata was walking out the school gates waving good bye to her new friends she just met today who were really friendly towards her accept Gokudera who doesn't seem to be interested in her, as Hinata was walking away from them she saw Ko, waiting for her so, she can start training soon as possible because her father recommend it in order for her to stay in Namimori with her grandmother.

Hinata must not slack off on her training because she doesn't know if Neji might show up and surprise her just to test her skills to see if she had improved or has been keeping up with her training Hinata must remain on the guard, but she must not slack off on her studies too.

Even though, Ko is a quiet laid-back man and he is very serious about Hinata and her safety, he has always been like that towards Hinata since she was a child it is his responsibility and duty to make sure nothing happens to the heiress or else he was going to pay the consequences which meant death or banishment from the clan by her father.

Hinata ran towards Ko and gave him a heartwarming hug, he was surprised at Hinata wondering what has gotten into her maybe because she had a good day just like he said she would have, Ko smiled at Hinata as he was walking towards the car they can go home.

Gokudera rolled his eyes as he watched Hinata drive away with a man who could be her older brother or even her father, this was strange to Gokudera they had same eye color and it made him think why her eyes are like that? and a another thing, came into Gokudera's mind was she a threat to Tsuna or the Vangola? and why is Reborn so obsessed with Hinata joining the Vangola which was complete nonsense if Reborn thinks Hinata would be useful to the Vangola.

As they were walking home on there usual routes Gokudera noticed Tsuna and Yamamoto were talking about Hinata who was really kind , gentle sweet personality. Gokudera scoffed that's she was totally putting on a mask to fool them.

He is suspicious about "little miss perfect" it made him think about the whole ordeal about her from her personality to her entire physical appearance; but there was only one problem he couldn't think of any flaws about her which is making him frustrated thinking about it.

_"Hinata is too perfect for me" _Gokudera thought

Gokudera gritted his teeth in anger the more he was trying to figure out Hinata the more pissed off he was getting trying to figure out Hinata, but the difficult thing is to trust her wondering why she is so sweet and innocent?

There is something Hinata is hiding Gokudera couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly eventually he was going to find out even if it means doing a little bit of defective work he was going to find out just to look out for Tsuna's safety and the Vangola.

"So, what do you think about, Hinata?" Reborn asked as he caught everyone's undivided attention.

"She is really nice" Tsuna said cheerfully

"She is a insteresting one" Yamamoto pondered

"Why are you asking us this question?" Tsuna and Gokudera questioned

They really wanted to know what was Gokudera thinking about it on a personal level, from the looks of things it was so not going to be a good outcome for one thing he hates fangirls and secondly he does not see any potential only a death wish. As Gokudera, Tsuna and Yamamoto were thinking about what Reborn said earlier today but this was definitely was going reach his breaking point

"She could be a excellent addition to the Vangola don't you think" Reborn spoken

"WHAT?!"Gokudera bellowed

"Why would she be useful to the Vangola?" Yamamoto asked

"No, Reborn that is too risky" Tsuna added

"She's worthless and a waste of time" Gokudera huffed

"Looks can be very deceiving" Reborn told them

" I don't care, she is worthless I mean look at her what more could she do" Gokudera argued

"You're assuming what if she is stronger than all of us combined " Reborn spoken

"What you mean she could be stronger than us?" Tsuna asked

"Hmm, like I said you will have to wait and see" Reborn repeated

" I think we should calm down and talk about it later" Yamamoto advised

"Or never"Gokudera snorted

"Yeah, I think that's best" Tsuna spoken

Gokudera shoved his hands inside his pockets reflecting on what Reborn said about Hinata joining the Vangola mafia or it's a high chance she could be stronger than us combine , if Reborn then, he would apologize to her other than that he was still going to be suspicious of Hinata because he does not know what she is capable of.

Talk about looks can be deciving ha! Hinata is nothing but, collateral damage that is what she is capable of them being brutally murdered, if she was to join the mafia then it must be the end of the world or something. Gokudera sighed as he closed his eyes focused on something else instead of Hinata but he couldn't really because what Reborn had said was utter nonsense.

"_How_ dare_ reborn says something like that!" _Gokudera mumbled

Reborn observed Gokudera's temper how angry he gets just like a ticking time bomb no wonder why they call him "Smokin' Bomb Hayato" because of his temper and is willing to go off on someone in a matter of seconds just like a short lit fuse then a loud explosion, which gave Reborn an idea he will tell Tsuna later.

"Reborn, what makes you say something like that?" Tsuna questioned as he caught his undivided attention

"I have no idea, I was just thinking about it" Reborn lied

"She is worthless and a waste of time" Gokudera growled

"What makes you honestly think that, she will not be useful to the Vangola?" Reborn asked

"We don't even hardly know the girl" Gokudera added

"We will discuss it tomorrow" Tsuna said trying to calm things down

"Fine, but my answer is still no" Gokudera huffed

"Goodbye, everyone" Yamamoto spoken

"Bye" Everyone said in unison

They had departed from each other going into their separate homes, while Gokudera was going to find some information about "little miss perfect" to see if she is really perfect.

**At the Hyuuga Estate...**

Hinata took a deep breath as she finished up her studies and prepared herself for training as usual putting on her training colthes wearing a dark navy blue tank top with a pair of black capris with a bandage on her right leg and her hair was tied her up in a ponytail it would not get in the way during training because it has happened before already.

Hinata made a promise to her father to keep up with her training sessions with Ko it was one of the conditions in order for her to stay but, the real reason why she was doing it because she wanted to the keep the family tradition and she wanted to defend herself just in case only if it's necessary other than that she will keep it a secret because she did not want them to find out she is a ninja.

When she was a little girl her grandmother always told her they were natural born leaders and fighters it runs and is buried deep in their blood, many fighters in her family had to start out like her shy, quiet and calm.

Until Hinata had enough confidence and strength to fight back thanks to her friends who motivated and pushed her to at least stand up for herself, but it was still not enough for her to stand up against her foes no matter how many times she would try stand up for herself Hinata would always get knocked down or pushed around making her feel powerless, weak and useless.

Hinata was walking towards the dojo her favorite place out of all things in her grandmother's house it was the dojo because it reminded her of home back in Konohagakure it was a stress-reliever also a sanctuary to take her anger and frustrations out instead of on her friends by perfecting the gentle fist with devastating and powerful blows that would crack the wooden targets into a million pieces with one powerful punch.

Hinata's grandmother built this dojo just for her, whenever she comes over to continue her training excercises or even a spar just to get a thrill out of it. Hinata slid the double pane doors open and saw Ko sitting lotus-style waiting to start there training session.

"Hi Ko-sama" Hinata said with a smile

"So, how was your first day at school?" Ko asked

"It was interesting" Hinata said cheerfully

"Interesting?" Ko asks

"Well, I made a couple of friends that's a good start right" Hinata said with a smile

"That's good" Ko said with a smile

"They are really nice" Hinata said

"You can invite them over for the weekend" Ko advised

"Not yet" Hinata said shyly

"Okay, now let's get started" Ko spoken

"Hai" Hinata agreed

Hinata did a couple of stretches and ran around the dojo twenty-five times, she was use to harsh physcial training because she was raised pushed to herself to the limit no matter how many bones she has broken during training or trained until she collapsed from using up all her chakra to the point of being put on bed rest for about a week or two after, she finished up stretches Hinata did two-hundred pushups and pull ups.

Hinata could actually put all the boys and girls in her class to shame with her stamina, speed and endurance, Hinata might look weak but, she was physically strong because of her harsh training by her father and Ko who would always push her to try harder. Ko was truly impressed with Hinata, she has improved tremendously since Ko has been spending time with her by training and motivation if only Hiashi was the same knowing that man he is extremely stubborn.

"You don't want to invite them over?" Ko asks

"No, I want to get to know them better" Hinata replied

"Okay" Ko agreed

"I just want a normal life for once" Hinata sighs

"I highly understand but, I still want you to socialize" Ko sspoken

"Okay I will try" Hinata said hesitantly

"Trying is not the answer you will socialize and make new friends" Ko told her

"All right since you put that way" Hinata smiles

"Good, now let's finish your training session" Ko said

"Okay" Hinata nods

Ko was not only concern for Hinata's physcial well-being but, he was also wanted her to socialize and make new friends on her own because she always had difficulty making new friends because of her sheltered lifestyle and family's reputation of being one of the four most noble clans in Konohagakure.

Another problem Hinata had struggled with making new friends is she never had enough confidence to talk to anyone because she would stutter or her face would be so, bright cherry red she would have forgotten what she would say and pass out either that or the kids would always pick on her because she was different.

Ko was surprised Hinata had friends in Konoha especially with her overprotective cousin Neji, who would chase them away but, Hoshimi made a point Hinata has been spending too much time inside the Hyuuga compound never step foot outside of her comfort zone in a way Ko was glad Hinata had made some friends at her new school.

Ko stared at Hinata as she got into her traditional battle stance as they prepared to spar, Hinata took charge at Ko striking him with the palm of her hand, thinking on his feet Ko blocked it with a high kick as she was moving left to right to trying to block Ko's punches which she managed to do with ease.

Ko smiled at Hinata for her impressive skills and bravery even though, she is flexible but, her footing needs a little bit work he paused for a moment and took a deep breath for a moment while, Hinata was smiling at Ko for making her feel special or at least have a sense of pride and confidence.

"You have improved a lot" Ko commented

"Thank you Ko, I learn from the best" Hinata smiles as she wipe the sweat off her forehead

"This time were going to use the Bakyugan " Ko told Hinata

"Hai" Hinata cheered

Hinata did a couple of hand signs and activates her Bakuygan this time around when she was sparring with Ko her punches were more powerful and rapid as her strikes were becoming more quicker and accurate.

After they had finished with Taijustu next came target pratice which is something Hinata loved to do because she could use her Baykugan. After endless hours of training Hinata was able to relax for the night as she went to take a shower to relax her sore muscles and put on her family's special ointment for her bruises from training.

Hinata went into her private bathroom she turned on the bathwater checking the temperature to make sure the temperature was right a lukewarm so, she could be able to soak her sore muscles because she does want to be stiff in the morning.

Hinata stripped off her training clothes dropping them on floor as she enters the lukewarm water as soon she made contact with it, Hinata fell into a heavenly bliss as her sore muscles and troubles were being slowly melting away falling into a deep abyss of nothingness.

As Hinata was taking a bath something popped up in Hinata's mind it was about her new friend Gokudera who stood out to her reminded her of a particular redhead with a combination of a certain Uchida, when the moment Hinata stare into his bright emerald eyes she thinks of her best friend Gaara with a some traits of Sasuke.

The reason those two came into mind because they use to be like that before they met Hinata Sasuke was cold, mean and very distant trying to put on a "bad boy" persona which had caused him to have fangirls fawn over him.

Gaara on the other hand had he was more violent, bloodthirsty and lacked emotions because his parents never loved him and his siblings would tremble in fear because of his malevolent ways as for Gokudera he was the same just like a bomb that will go off any minute.

"Gokudera-kun is quiet troublesome" Hinata thought as she propped her feet up against the wall

The only thing Hinata knows about Gokudera is he hates stupid _fangirls _just like Sasuke Uchida, Hinata giggled at that comment when he said that but, he was referring to her which means, he thinks Hinata is a hyperactive fangirl.

"I will show him I'm not a hyperactive fangirl!" Hinata thought

Hinata drained the tub out after she was done with her bath, she took a towel from the rack and wrapped it around her body exposing her womanly hips and her bosoms spill over just a little a bit, in a way Hinata was glad to leave Konohagakure because of the infamous perverted fox (Naruto) wasn't here and if Naruto was here he would definitely have a nosebleed it would a huge mess to clean up.

Hinata went into drawer and pulled out her pajamas it was black spaghetti straps shirt that fit comfortably along with a pair of purple shorts. Hinata crawled up to California King Size bed and just plopped on her bed falling into a deep sleep.

**The Next Morning...**

Tsuna, Yamamoto were at school which was highly unusual because they would have missed the whole day to take care of a couple things but, Reborn told them to stay a couple of weeks so they can at least get some information on Hinata. They were at school once again they saw Gokudera being haunted down by fangirls but, this time he came prepared with some dynamite he was going to throw at them or use on Hinata.

Hinata was still doing her little espionage on Gokudera to make sure things were okay and from the looks of things it was not pretty good for him, she seriously wanted to help him she was going until, she saw something he pulled out of his pocket it was dynamite. Hinata eyes widen in surprise wondering where on earth did he get those kind of explosives the honest question is where did he get it and why?

As she continue her watch she noticed how quickly he lit the explosive it was almost like his hands were made of fire. Within a couple of seconds Gokudera threw it and loud bang went off as the smoke risen it was Gokudera's cue to run fast as he can not even seeing Hinata who was hiding behind the pillars.

"Hi, Gokudera"Tsuna and Yamamoto called out

"Hi Juuadamie and baseball nut" Gokudera pants

"What happened" Yamamoto asked

"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, I'm fine" Gokudera managed to say

"Bad morning" Reborn spoken

"Reborn!" They shouted

"Ciaossu, so have you thought about what we discuss" Reborn recalled

"I still say no!" Gokudera shouted

"I don't know, it's a bit sketchy" Yamamoto questioning

"She is a innocent bystander but..." Tsuna said as his voice trailed off

"But, what" Reborn chimed in

"I think she is a waste of time!" Gokudera interrupted Tsuna

"Calm down" Yamamoto spoken

"If you think I would..." Gokudera said as he stamped his foot

"Ohayaou, everyone" Haru and Kyoko said in unison

"Hey, good morning Haru and Kyoko" Yamamoto spoken

"Hi, Haru-chan and Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said with a smile

"And here comes little miss perfect" Gokudera muttered

"Who?" Haru asks

"The new girl I told you about" Koyko reminded

"Oh, the girl with the lavender eyes right" Haru said

"Here she comes right now" Kyoko pointed out

"Fuck, my life!" Gokudera grumbled

"Ohayaou, everyone" Hinata said with a wave

"Hi" They said in unison

"Oh, you must be Hinata?" Haru asks

"Of course and you are" Hinata spoken as her eyes blinked rapidly

"I'm Haru" Haru spoken

"Well, nice to meet you" Hinata smiles

"You too" Haru replies

Gokudera grunted in annoyance he didn't want to be bothered by her hearing her voice which was already annoying. Hinata noticed how upset Gokudera was getting which made her feel a bit nervous just by staring at him as he quickly turned away from her not saying anything.

Hinata did notice Gokudera's shirt was messed up again which was probably the fangirls bothering him again, if she came sooner Hinata would have showed them a thing or two of not messing with Gokudera.

"Hmm, I was going to ask you something" Kyoko remembered

"Yeah, what is it?" Hinata questioned

"I was wondering if you're not busy this weekend you can go to the beach with us?" Kyoko asks

"Okay, but I don't have a swimsuit" Hinata said embarrassed

"Its okay me, Haru and Hanna are going shopping tomorrow for one wanna come" Kyoko said

"Um, okay I just have to tell Ko about it" Hinata explains

"Who is Ko?" Tsuna asked

"He is my b-" Hinata said

"You're not suppose to be you delinquent" Hibari states

"Not this guy again" Tsuna whined

"Damn, can he ever leave us alone" Gokudera said getting annoyed

"This can't be good" Yamamoto gulped

"Huh" Hinata said with confusion

Hinata eyes were focused on the young man's attire he was part of something that involved with discipline but, the worst thing of all was his aura he had a sense of pride and authority yet with a sadistic side to him. It was a group of people standing their like he was part of a military group following his orders and if you did not then he was going probably slap you or hit you with those tonfas.

She remained silent as she noticed, her friends were the ones were being picked on and she will not tolerate it because she had her personal experience with bullying everyday she would come crying or would not go to school until, she had Kyoko and Haru hid behind the pillars for safety while Hinata stood their not backing down instead, she was going to fight back after all she was fighter and it runs in her blood.

"You are not suppose to be here, you delinquent" Hibari repeated

"Excuse me but, I'm not a delinquent" Hinata managed to say

Everyone was stunned at Hinata's bold statement because nobody never manages to stand up to Hibari because they wouldn't even get the last word out or even breath, his subordinates were scared of him because of his strength and speed but, they should be afraid of Hinata just as well.

"Nobody talks back to Hibari ever" Yamamoto said in shock

"She's asking for a death wish" Gokudera said to himself

"Hinata is going to get hurt" Tsuna said fearfully

"Oh, no poor Hinata-chan" Kyoko said in a sad tone

"Bless her poor soul" Haru said

Hinata walked up to Hibari like it was nothing to her like she was preparing herself for battle or something, everyone was shocked at Hinata's bold move she was not afraid of him as his words meant nothing to her.

"Who are you?" Hinata questioned

"My name is Hibari and I'll bite you to death" Hibari spoken

"Well, Hibari I don't like you attitude" Hinata replied

Hibari was annoyed by this girl's obviously she was naive and was showing out just because he friends were here but, he was going to teach her a thing or two about disrespecting her elders. Hinata stared at him face to face as her hand was glued to her hip as Hibari's eyes was watching Hinata's every move.

"Are you always this troublesome, you delinquent?" Hibari asked

"I'm not a delinquent I just don't like how you bully people around" Hinata explained

"Hmm, my school my rules" Hibari said with a hint of arrogance in his voice

"Hinata, what the hell are you thinking" Gokudera thought

"Reborn, we have to do something" Tsuna replied

"We have to help her or she is going to get hurt" Yamamoto spoken

"Ssh, watch closely" Reborn pointed out

"Huh" They all said

"Look, what's happening" Reborn told them

Everyone was looking at Hinata and Hibari as they were getting ready to face one another wondering what was going to happen next, as for Hibari he will not tolerate any disrespected by a little girl so, he was going to teach her lesson even if it means getting his hands dirty.

"I will not be disrespected by a blind girl" Hibari said as he locked eyes with her

"Well, your going to have to earn my respect" Hinata spoken as she was in her fighting position

"Hmmm, very well then you delinquent" Hibari spat out

**A/N: I had to end it here anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter because a lot of effort and work was put into this. BYE ^_^**


	4. Hibari vs Hinata

**Title: The Perfect Storm**

**Characters: Hinata & Gokudera**

**Disown: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Katekeyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to the original creators. **

**A/N: Hell yes I have been waiting to write this chapter, I hope you enjoy it because I will ^_^**

**CHAPTER 4: Hinata v.s Hibari **

Hinata's eyes were calculating Hibari movements to make if he does try anything even if it means coming at her then she will be ready for it and will show him the true meaning of power and respect because he thinks he could just walk around boss people around. Hinata was not backing down if he wants a challenge then he was going to get it, for crying out loud she was kunochi and she is standing up for what she believes in that is respect it is something you don't demand it's how you earn it.

That is how she gained friends like Naruto and Gaara also Sasuke because they were outcasts in the eyes of society, well Sasuke wasn't he was just sick of the girls worshipping him as if he was God and he just wanted a friend who could just see him as a person.

On the other had Gaara and Naruto had rough lives they were treated poorly they had never experienced love and affection or having friends for that matter because they were hunted down like dogs and beaten almost to death because they both possessed demons that were sealed inside them and many were afraid of them especially Gaara because of unstoppable thirst for blood.

When Hinata met them she did not see that in them instead, she saw them as human beings who were misunderstood and screwed up because of fear, ignorance and hatred they planted in there children but, there was one thing help Hinata become a stronger fighter and gain enough confidence to not be pushed around anymore. Hinata stared in silence until, he spoke which caught her undivided attention.

"Are you challenging me delinquent?" Hibari asked with a smirk

"Of course unless you can't really handle it" Hinata said in a calm manner

"Very well, I will accept it" Hibari spoken

Hibari wasn't taking any chances and he came straight towards Hinata as she took a look and noticed Hibari was rushing straight at her, thinking quickly on her feet she jumped missing the blow by an inch. Hinata landed lightly on the feet a few distances away from him, while Hibari was getting annoyed because he wanted to end this quickly as his patience was getting thin and Hinata noticed it he was just like Gaara's older brother Kankuro who can sometimes be impulsive and reckless if he wanted to.

While Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna and Reborn were on the sidelines staring at Hinata as she was beginning to fight Hibari, they were sort of happy that Hinata was able to miss that hit from Hibari which could have caused her to get hurt because getting hit with those tonfas it does hurt you will be sore for a couple of days at least. Gokudera who had a high disapproval of Hinata now it made his mind start to wonder where the hell did this girl came from? it was obvious this girl was not normal in his case because he never seen anyone move so fast before in his life.

"How in the hell does she do it" Gokudera thought

"Well, at least she is one piece" Tsuna spoken cheerfully

"Let's just hope she keeps it up" Yamamoto gulped

"Likely , she will" Reborn noted

"Huh, what are you saying?" Gokudera questioned

"Watch the fight " Reborn told them

Hinata did her traditional Hyuuga battle stance , once again Hibari came straight towards her with full speed ahead as he raised his tonfa and swing right at her with her cat-like reflexes she ducked trying to do a sweep kick he jumped coming at her Hinata did a backflip and a cartwheel landing back on her feet.

"Quit playing games and fight me" Hibari said in anger

"Of course I will but, I don't want to hurt you" Hinata said with a smile

"Shut up, no more games" Hibari shouted

"Very well" Hinata said as she took off her jacket

"Now the real fights begins" Reborn spoken

"She was just playing with him!" Yamamoto and Tsuna shouted

"Okay, now she is really...what the hell!" Gokudera shouted

"Wow, that looks so cool!" Kyoko and Haru yelled

He couldn't believe his eyes as he was watching the fight between Hibari and Hinata, it was getting pretty in tense as her punches look like they were deadly and her kicks were even worse but, the strangest way how the way she was fighting the movements of her body were like as if she was dancing instead of fighting against Hibari.

Gokudera's eyes were glued to the fight watching Hinata especially her hand and eye coordination it was well focused and accurate while her foot was moving left to right and her hands were moving in rhythm as if it came naturally to her. Tsuna eyes were out there sockets right now watching a sweet girl like her fighting like a warrior wonder how did she even muster enough courage to fight Hibari the scariest kid in Namimori Jr. High school.

Reborn didn't say anything he was stunned but, at the same time he was amazed of her courage wondering what made her do this and who taught her to fight like that because it is pretty amazing, he just wanted to know what was her secret from the looks of things she is a experienced fighter and she will be useful to the Vangola.

Hinata was finishing up her fight as they both stared at each other for a moment as stood there with a smirk on his face as he licked the blood off his lips as he locked eyes with the heiress. Hinata once again held her ground firmly then, now Hinata took it this time with a high kick Hibari blocked with his tonfas got on opportunity and hit Hinata in the stomach and in the face causing her to skid on the ground.

Everyone looked in shock and horror when they saw Hinata laying on the ground trying to catch her breath as blood escaped from her lips. That was not a good sign at all how the way things were turning up hopefully she was going to be okay after this brutal fight or it was going to get worse, as she laid their in complete silence for a moment, while Hibari had a smirk on his face watching the girl fall to the ground it was truly pathetic.

"Hmm, how pitiful the girl couldn't keep up" Hibari said coldly

"Hn" Hinata cried in pain

It did hurt to get hit with one of those tonfas as she was trying her best to focus on fighting but, the pain getting worse but, she couldn't give up now never turning back, Hinata had to finish what she started until, she heard somebody shouting tell her to get up she looked it was her friends that were motivating her.

"Hinata-chan get up!" Tsuna yelled

"Don't let that bastard win!" Gokudera yelled

"Come on, you can do it!" Yamamoto shouted

"Yeah, get up Hinata!" Kyoko and Haru shouted

Hinata blinked her eyes trying to adjust her vision, instead she heard footsteps sounded like somebody was running it was Hibari coming her way as she noticed he was coming full speed ahead, moving barely out of the way she jumped landing right on her feet.

Hinata blocked the hit with her hand as she was moving and doging the blows that were giving to her but, that was not going to happen with the palm of her she struck Hibari right in the chest with a high kick causing him to crash against the pillars.

Everyone stood in complete silence trying to analyze what happened so far, especially that amazing moved she just pulled with the strike of her palm caused Hibari to crash against the pillars with a high kick it was amazing and strong she or is that just a show? Hinata knew Hibari will not be able to get up after this move she is going to do.

Hinata did not want to expose too much of power because she doesn't know how the others will react especially Gokudera knowing him, he is already suspicious of her, another reason why Hinata does want to expose her true power its a high chance he will be injured or even worse death. She was just only just using her basic skills to get her point across as he stood in complete silence trying uphold her position Hibari stared at Hinata as he stumbled up spitting up blood.

"Had enough" Hinata spoken

"Hmm, your strong but not strong as me" Hibari yelled

Hibari came after her as he raised his Tonfa high in the air trying to hit her, Hinata moved swiftly as possible rolling on the ground until, he hit her causing her fall flat on her back until, she moved kicked him in the face jumping again this time she did a another strike with the palm of her hand aiming right at his chest and shoulders finished off with a high kick and a punch to the face.

Hinata look at Hibari as she held her arm from the painful bruise, but she was going to recover soon because she had that cream so no worries at least Ko will not find out about because if did then she will punished with brutal training again she shook her head and stared at her opponent. Hibari was trying to get up suddenly he realized his whole body was completely numb and his breathing was getting short within a couple of seconds he spat up blood then, he collapsed to the ground.

His comrades came rushing to Hibari's aid as they were watching the scene unfold, they were surprised a girl like her was able to fight like that and most of all defeat Hibari and is still standing she truly has a strength of a warrior. While Tsuna and the others came rushing towards Hinata as she was walking slowly towards them because getting hit with that Tonfa hurts like hell she looked up at her friends who was stunned at her lovely performance.

"Hey, hinata-chan are you okay?" Tsuna asked

"I'm fine just a little a bruise" Hinata said with a smile

"You put up a pretty good fight" Yamamoto said

"Thank you s-" Hinata replied

"How in the hell did you learn how to fight like that?!" Gokudera questioned

"Yeah, I never seen anything like it what is your fighting style called?" Reborn asked

"Sorry, I can't tell you" Hinata confessed

"Why can't you tell us?" Gokudera demanded to know answer

"A fighter never reveals it's secrets to anyone" Hinata told them

"Okay, I understand" Reborn spoken

"What the hell is she hiding, now I'm dying to know" Gokudera thought

Now this made Gokudera very suspicious of the young heiress, he has never seen a girl like well for one thing, he has never seen a girl with eyes like her before, secondly her fighting skills could surpass any of the boys martial arts club and lastly, her speed and reflexes were amazing it was like her hands were a blur.

Hinata didn't say anything she just wasn't ready yet to tell them she is a ninja right now is not the perfect time to expose her true identity besides she doesn't even know how will they react that a girl like her is even a ninja they were already stunned at her fighting skills.

**Meanwhile In Class..**

Hinata was just watching the blue sky and the white clouds just relaxing for a while thinking about her friends in Konoha wondering how are they doing hopefully they were okay and Neji told them what happened, she could imagine the look on their faces it would be priceless knowing Gaara he lacks feelings but he will be okay.

Hinata spotted Kyoko and Hana wondering where the other girl went probably from another class or something it was probably a high chance she came from a different school, Kyoko came up to Hinata so, she could at least start socializing which is what Hinata promised Ko she would do is socialize.

"Your still going shopping with us tomorrow with us right?" Koyko asked

"Yes of course" Hinata told Kyoko

"After school right?" Kyoko spoken

"Um, sure I just have to ask Ko" Hinata said

"Who is Ko exactly?" Kyoko asked

"You will meet him tomorrow" Hinata said with a smile

"All right, I see you tomorrow" Kyoko said

"Bye" Hana smiled

Hinata was finishing up her work after she was done she was busy reading a book after she was finished and decided she was not going to tell Ko about fighting Hibari even though she had a few injuries , she will be able to tend her wounds with ease, she was thinking about something else it was about Gokudera who is still quiet troublesome.

She decides to shrug it off and move on to the next phase, then after a couple of hours in school it was time for her to go home and just relax, now Hinata was outside the school gates and noticed Ko was there waiting for her.

Hinata walked up to Ko with a big smile on her face, he knew something good had happened maybe sending her to a new school wasn't such a bad idea after all because now she seems more happy than she was before making new friends and socializing instead of being all shy and quiet.

Ko looked at Hinata as she escorted in the car she stopped to wave goodbye to her friends, as they drove off the school grounds. Hinata was quiet for a moment until, Ko had broken the long dreary silence between the two of them.

"Those are your friends?" Ko asked

"Yes, those are my friends" Hinata answered

"Well, they seem pretty interesting" Ko spoken

"Yeah, they are really nice" Hinata said with a giggle

"Well, at least your not shy anymore" Ko spoken

"I know, now can I ask you a question" Hinata asked

"Yes, Hinata-chan what is it" Ko said as he turned the corner

"After school tomorrow I was going to go shopping for a bathing suit, I was wondering if I could go" Hinata explained.

"Yes, Hinata you could go but, I want to meet them first" Ko spoken

"Sure, no problem" Hinata answered

They had arrived home just on time because now she will able to finish at least the other half of her homework, she never experienced so much homework like this before no she is lying she did and that was with Iruka her instructor where she would usually sit in the back of the classroom finishing up her homework not saying a word while Naruto was making a fool of himself, while Gaara was scaring little kids or beating them up as for Sasuke he was being chased by rabid fangirls.

Finally Hinata was able to finish up her homework, and now it was time for her to relax, now the thing came into her mind was how come there were asking about her fighting style wondering they never seen a girl fight like that before. Hinata shrugged it off and went to go play with her two dogs Hato and Tenshi who have know her since the day she came into the world they were her best friends who never talked back only listened.

Hinata walked outside and she gave a very loud whistling noise, her two dogs came rushing towards her smothering her with hugs and kisses it was utterly cute. As she gave them a soft pat on the heads and cooing softly in order for them to calm down.

"How have my boys been doing" Hinata asked as she kept petting them

They both gave out a loud bark, she smiled at her buddies and gave them a hug then she pat her leg twice for them to come inside so, she could feed them. Hinata walked into the kitchen saw two dog bowls cleaned them out filled them up with fresh water and food for them placed them down, so they could eat.

Meanwhile,

They were talking about the fight between Hinata and Hibari which was amazing from the cool moves she did with the punches and kicks wondering how the hell did she learn to do that without even breaking a sweat or even worse getting herself killed probably put into a coma but it was strange with strike of the palm of her hand she paralyzed him.

Gokudera was thinking about Hinata how the way she fought was out of the ordinary her technique speed, stamina and endurance it was strange especially her strength with that one punch she could almost killed Hibari even worse death, how did that happened? What kind of technique or fighting style was it?

How the way Gokudera was studying the fight carefully calculating her movements, it was almost as if it was dance or some sort, he would have to dig deeper into this fighting if only she could tell them what it was, but she wouldn't tell them about it because it's a family secret he rolled his eyes and knew that it was lie.

"You still think she is Vangola material?" Reborn asked

"Hmm, she could be but, I don't want her to get hurt" Tsuna spoken

"What you think?" Reborn asked Yamamoto

"Well, I still d-"Yamamoto answered

"I still don't trust her" Gokudera interrupted

"What you mean?" Tsuna and Yamamoto questioned

"I mean a girl like her with fighting skills like that it's impossible!" Gokudera said flustered

"What do you mean?" Reborn asked

"When I was watching the fight her hand it just struck Hibari right in the chest paralyzing him" Gokudera explains.

"I didn't see that her hands were moving really fast" Tsuna said

"Me neither" Yamamoto spoken

"Interesting just like I-pin" Reborn noted

"But more damage and dangerous" Gokudera assumed

Gokudera wasn't a stupid kid he was very smart and observant which is extremely funny because he has that "bad boy" reputation which is why he acts so tough in order to hide his true identity being a geek who is obsessed with superstitions and the U.M.A which is why would a girl be interested in something like that I know Hinata will not be.

He thought about for a second about Hinata and shook his head thinking a girl like her would take interested in him. He rolled his eyes and just started laughing to himself about him and Hinata being together yeah right in her dreams they would be together. He doesn't really see anything that is interesting just a waste of time.

Yeah she might be an amazing fighter, but in his eyes he only sees her as a annoying, shy, and just plain weird it creeps him out just thinking about it. The only thing he sees her is a annoying little sister who keeps on bugging him, he just rolled his eyes and took a deep breath until, reborn had spoken again.

"What do you mean dangerous?" Reborn asked

"That hit was so hard Hibari was coughing up blood" Gokudera explained

"That must have been one hell of a hit" Yamamoto added

"I just hope he is okay" Tsuna prayed

"Let's be honest no normal person could do something like that" Gokudera said

"We should observe her more closely" Reborn advised

"If you think giving her one of your crazy tests, then" Tsuna yelled

"Of course not, I would never do anything that crazy" Reborn lied

"Really? knowing you anything can happen" Gokudera retorted

"You will but, you have to wait" Reborn answered

"Reborn!" They shouted

"Just kidding" Reborn joked

"You better" Gokudera grumbled

As they kept walking reborn was thinking about Hinata not only did he admire, Hinata's fighting skills,but it was her courage yet she was able to control herself and remain calm during battle it was almost as if it means nothing to her when she fought Hibari, like it was something that runs in her blood to make her fight like that.

It was probably something she had trained for most her lifetime and never really experienced a real childhood before because she was probably focusing on fighting and trying to make everyone else happy when in reality she is miserable, lonely and sad because of having a heavy burden of making everyone else happy.

It made his mind wonder what had driven her or the courage to take on somebody that powerful or strong, he just sighed and kept walking with the others when they each waved goodbye to each other and went home.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a long to finish hopefully you enjoyed it BYE ^_^**


	5. Conversation

**Title: The Perfect Storm **

**Characters: Hinata & Gokudera**

**Disown: Sadly, I do not own Naruto or Katekeyo Hitman Reborn it belongs to the original creators. **

**A/N: Thank you so much for reviewing**

**CHAPTER 5: Conversation**

Hinata heard her alarm clock screaming at her as she hit the snooze button on her clock she woke up feeling more relaxed and refreshed after her fight with Hibari who was truly a bully and needed to be taught a lesson, Hinata smirked at her victory she had accomplished, but she knows they are much bigger obstacles and enemies to face Hinata shook the negative thoughts she wasn't in Konohagakure no more she was in Namimori, where she is a student not a ninja well technically she still is.

Hinata pushed the covers off her body and went to go take shower so, she could at least be on time for school as she brushed her hair as she put in in ponytail with a purple bow at the end of it. She was walking downstairs and saw Ko was making breakfast for her after all he did everything even the cooking for her he wasn't just a bodyguard to Hinata he was more like a big brother she never had.

"Ohayou, Hinata-chan sleep well?" Ko asked

"Yes, I did" Hinata answered

"So, where are you going again?" Ko reminded Hinata

"Um..I was going to shopping with some friends for the beach trip" Hinata explained to him as she was sipping on her tea.

"Oh, okay do you know what time you will be back so I can pick you up" Ko questioned as he handed her breakfast.

"You should pick me up around 4:30 or 5:00" Hinata answered as she took a before she had taken a bite of her rice.

"I will give you money before you leave okay" Ko said

"All right, Ko-san" Hinata spoken before she put on her shoes

"Yes, Hinata-chan" Ko spoken

"Thank you so much for your kindness" Hinata said with a smile

"You're welcome" Ko said

Ko was driving Hinata to school, so, she could at least get there on time, Hinata stared at the window thinking about her new friends who where quiet interesting, but there was one thing she had on her mind about them wondering why they were questioning her skills and Gokudera had a negative things about her , she was just trying to make new friends here she doesn't want to cause them too much pain or being rude.

Hinata was taking things a more friendly approach, but no matter how hard she tries, Hinata will always get blank stares from Gokudera. Hinata sighed maybe she should just give up on the whole thing and don't be friends with Gokudera or at least trying to be, but Hinata couldn't give up that was the one thing she learned from Naruto even though he was perverted, when it comes to making friends he never gives up even though they person might not like it eventually they will like Sasuke who hated Naruto now there really good friends.

After she had stopped focusing on Gokudera she looked out the window and noticed she was at the school, Ko gave her some shopping money before she left. Hinata smiled and gave Ko a hug as she got out the car and waved goodbye to him as she was walking inside the school gates she had spotted the girls chatting and talking among themselves.

She felt a little lost as the girls were talking it was like some foreign language to her even though she spoke Japanese, they were talking about things that she never even heard of in her life like cutest pop star singers or in general the new movie something like that even about the newest fashion trend the reason why Hinata was feeling this way was because in Konoha they wasn't really interested in this stuff instead they will be talking about weapons, missions and scrolls here it was totally something new.

When the girls would ask her questions about her favorite singer or trend they would either try their best not to laugh or even worse laugh right in her face because she was clueless wondering where does she come from? and what planet did she come from mars? Hinata sighed and shook her head as she was trying to make some friends it was going to be extremely troublesome.

Hinata walked away from them she spotted her friend Hanna and Kyoko who had smile on there faces, Hinata smiled she was glad to be with them because they did not really judge her they were so kind and friendly towards her even though, they did not know her that well, but they still managed to be friends.

"Good morning, Hinata-chan" Kyoko yelled with a wave

"Morning" Hanna answered

"Oh a good morning, were are the boys?" Hinata said changing the subject

"They should be here" Kyoko said as she was looking around

"Oh, okay anyway Ko said I could go with you" Hinata reminded them

"Yes, you will have so much fun" Kyoko said cheerfully

"Oh, okay" Hinata said

It was true Hinata never really had a childhood most of her time growing up her father would give her grueling training lessons from her father, she never actually experienced a real childhood going to the park her with friends, or even socializing for that matter because she was too busy in the dojo constantly focusing on her training, so she never had time because her father would always call them childish games.

She really did not have very good child hood memories only bad ones because she was kidnapped by a kumo nin on her third birthday the outcome was not good instead it was worse than usual which had altered the relationship with Neji because of he claims she is responsible for her uncle's death because that wouldn't have happened, Hinata was shaking the traumatic accident from her head, when she spotted noticed once again he was being haunted down by fangirls.

"Those girls will never learn" Hanna said as she shook her head

"Poor Gokudera, I feel sorry for him" Kyoko said in a sad tone

"Excuse me, one second" Hinata interrupted them

"Huh, what are you planning to do?" Hanna and Kyoko questioned

"You will see" Hinata said running away

Hinata was going to teach them a lesson not to mess with Gokudera ever again, well she just hope and pray this work because this was a prank that Naruto taught her, when the people from Sasuke's fan club run after him they would just trip them causing the fall flat on the faces oh how much fun this is going to be.

Hinata stared as she hid behind the pillars as she watching Gokudera running for his life against a stampede of girls as he was getting annoyed about the whole situtation. When Hinata saw the girls running towards the pillars where she was hiding Hinata took out the inivisble string Sasuke had given her tied against the pillar as the fangirls came running towards Gokudera stopped for a moment, it was Hinata's cue pulled the string suddenly, the girls came tumbling down like a ton of bricks.

Hinata could not help but laugh at the situation it was funny but at least those girls won't bother him anymore she felt really bad for Gokudera that he had to go through so much torment, but when she look into his eyes he doesn't see a bad boy at all instead of a kid with a haunted pass or masking his emotions.

Gokudera looked around and noticed some one was laughing it was girl he wanted to know who it was Hinata realized she could have gotten caught she quickly ran off. As she went to go meet up with her friends as she was there in a flash thank goodness for her ninja skills or else she would have fallen flat on her face.

"I'm safe, thank goodness" Hinata sighs

"Hey, Hinata-chan" Tsuna and Yamamoto said

"Hello, where is Gokudera-kun?" Hinata asked

"He should be hear right now" Tsuna pointed out

"Oh, hi" Gokudera said in a calm manner

"Ohayou Gokudera-kun" Hinata said with a wave

"Hn" Gokudera answered

"Are you all right?" Hinata questioned as she tapped him on the shoulder

"Of course I'm all right, why are you asking me" Gokudera stated obviously

"Because I care for you in a friendly way" Hinata spoken

"Really friends?" Gokudera said in a suspicious manner

"Yes, I do I mean you have to start somewhere right?" Hinata added

"Really why would I even considered being friends with you" Gokudera scoffed

"Well, you might be very surprised" Hinata replied

Gokudera wondered what she was talking about being surprised he just ignored her acted like nothing happened, Hinata sighed and went to class so, she could at least learn something that was kind of interesting instead of being bored all day well she as going be today..

While he was investigating on Hinata he has not found anything about her, nothing like she does not even belong on this planet made his mind wonder what on earth is she? He couldn't stop thinking about the fight that happened couple of days ago, it was amazing the speed,power and stamina it was something he never seen before in his life.

He was thinking wondering if it is just a stunt or is that even physically possible all this thinking was starting to give him a headache as he just growled in frustration over the whole fighting situation, so instead he focused on what was going on in the school because people gossip all the time, but this was about Hibari and the outcome of the fight.

"What happened to Hibari?" Gokudera questioned

"He won't be here a couple of days" Tsuna spoken

"What in the world happened to him?" Hanna asked

"..."

"That must have been one hell of a hit" Gokudera said

"Interesting, Hinata inflicted that much damage" Reborn thought

"I guess he messed with a wrong person" Kyoko sighs

Hinata was quiet for a moment not saying a word it might have looked to be harmless but, Hinata inflicted so much damage it could have killed him, well Hinata was happy Neji wasn't here he would killed the boy with so much power and damage he was inflicted on her it was the worst pain she ever felt as she was gasping for air choking on blood it felt like your life was going to flash before her eyes she had to be on bed rest for more than a week.

Everyone stared at Hinata who was sliently playing with her fingers, and was wondering why the attention was all on her, to be honest she hated being the center of attention she did not like it because she reserved she rather be doing her homework or reading a book or something instead of being a center of attention.

"Hinata" Yamaoto said as he waved his hand

"Huh, you were saying something" Hinata piped up

"We were talking about Hibari-kun...will you stop doing that" Gokudera yelled

"Sorry, nervous habit" Hinata apologized

"Seriously? Why do you that" Tsuna asked

"Me, I don't know its just a thing" Hinata said as she pointed her fingers together

"Like what you did to Hibari" Gokudera asked

"I was defending my self and he has no right to treat somebody like that" Hinata defense

"How did you learn how to fight like that" Gokudera asked again

"Family secret" Hinata lied

She was not going to tell them truth if they found if she was a ninja they would freak out, or worse they would probably murder her who knows what could seriously go wrong especially Gokudera who does not like her, it was happening all over again just like Neji who hates her with a passion when he looks into her eyes all is reminded of the death of his father because of her, neji doesn't have a father and curse seal for life.

It wasn't even her fault she was blamed for it and she was too weak to even defend herself as she felt the guilt that her life should have been taken away, not her uncle's Hinata sighed as she was trying her best to hold back her tears it was too painful as the memory resurfaced again haunting her.

Hinata held her chest reminded of that God awful memory, it was not her fault she was innocent all of this. Suddenly, hinata felt something warm touched her cheek it was tears as she gave a soft sniffles softly wiping her tears away trying her best not to get the best of her emotions because she does have a tendency to do that.

"Hey, Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Kyoko said

"Huh, its um nothing I'm okay" Hinata said calmly

"Is it what Gokudera-kun said?" Hana asked

"No, he didn't do anything" Hinata said quickly

She wasn't going tell, it was a dark chapter in her family's history it was something she will never forget in her life time she will be scarred forever behind it, she had to stop thinking about it so she decided to go walking to cool down for a moment or at least until, she could pull herself together so, she got up from her desk and walked away.

Gokudera stares at Hinata watching her walk away, he could actually careless wondering why should he intervene, but knowing reborn he was probably going to send him on a guilt trip which he is really good at doing hell no he was not going to fall for it what kind of person was he wasn't a very empathetic person.

He could care less that she is crying it was not his problem, why should he even care about her anyway, she isn't part of the Vangola so, why on earth should he care, he just rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance until, reborn tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes, reborn" Gokudera said as he was slightly irritated

"Go talk to her, it will make her feel better" Reborn advised

"It's not my problem" Gokudeara growled

"Just got talk to her" reborn demanded

"Fine, but Im not going to hug her or do any of that emotional stuff!" Gokudera said as he stomped his feet.

"..."

"..."

Gokudera was walking away to go find Hinata to make sure she was okay and didn't jump of off a cliff or something she was capable of doing that even though the girl is a strong fighter and all she had a delicate soul or personality that could be easily crushed or stepped on it made him wonder why was she like that.

Gokudera paused for a moment wondering why on earth was he thinking about her, he should be focusing on other things not Hinata, she is not even his type to be honest he had considered girls like her weak, and vulnerable waiting someone to come rescue them but, Hinata on the other hand was different she didn't need a boy to save her she just needed a confidence booster that's all.

Meanwhile while Yamamoto and Tsuna were wondering where was reborn going with this and why did he chose Gokudera who has a bad temper a really bad one. They looked at reborn who had confusion written all over there faces still wanting to know why Gokudera.

"Reborn what are you up to" Tsuna questioned

"You will see" Reborn said with a grin

"Whatever your doing, I don't think Gokudera-kun isn't going to like it" Yamamoto assumed

"He will thank me for it" Reborn answered

Hinata sat down near the fountain by the oak tree curled her knees to her chest and as she saw her reflection in the water wondering why was she crying so much, Hinata sighed as she just looked up at the bright blue sky that sat before her it was so pretty and relaxing as the clouds were just rolling by it actually made her feel better at this moment.

As the memories of her friends sitting side by side watching the clouds roll by and eating lunch with them talking about practically anything from weapons to who have the best Justus or even better competing against one another.

Hinata sighed when she smiled and stood up she was getting ready to walk back to class that was when a pair of emerald eyes met her lilac colored ones. Hinata stared at Gokudera for a moment wondering what was he doing here, he was suppose to be in class not looking for her why would he do that.

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here" Hinata questioned

"I just came to see if you're all right" Gokudera sighs

"I'm fine" Hinata said as she bit her lip

"Are you sure?" Gokudera asked

"Yes, thanks for asking" Hinata giggled

"Um...I should walk you back to class" Gokudera said nonchalantly

"Yes, I was just heading back" Hinata said as she was walking away

"Class is that way" Gokudera reminded her

"Oops,sorry wrong way" Hinata chuckled

"Strange girl" Gokudera thought

Hinata was walking with Gokudera not saying a word, to each other she was kind of happy to have a small conversation with Gokudera it was nothing much through at least she got something out of him, Hinata was really curious about Gokudera wondering why was is he so stubborn and difficult why couldn't he be like Tsuna less challenging or Yamamoto for that matter.

Hinata was sitting in her desk talking with the girls about the mall trip they planned for the day which was something interesting because she isn't use to this usually she would be chilling with her friends eating some ramen or in the training grounds this was something totally new to her, but she is willing to give it a shot at least.

After school, Hinata was getting to meet up with Kyoko, Hanna and Haru but, before she do that was going to thank Gokudera for just checking up on her to make sure she was okay. Hinata walked up to Gokudera with a small smile on her face while he was wondering what was going to happen and why was she even here.

"Thank you" Hinata said with a squeak

"For what?" Gokudera asked

"Being nice, that's all" Hinata answered

"Just don't mention it" Gokudera said in a low tone

"You have my word, you know your not so tough after all" Hinata said cheerfully

"Your just a odd person" Gokudera retort

"I know bye nice talking to you Gokudera-kun" Hinata said with a wave

"Crazy strange girl"Gokudera muttered

Gokudera didn't wave back just sighed and shook his head as he watched the girls walk away with Hinata giggling laughing as they went to go meet up with them in order to go shopping they were waiting on her as they head to the mall.

So, they went to the mall to do some shopping for a bathing suit, Hinata felt a little nervous wearing this type of things because she was utterly shy about her figure. I mean she was really good looking but, never had the confidence to show it off because girls were insanely insecure about themselves or they would always make fun telling her she is not pretty enough, when reality she is really beautiful.

Usually she wear a oversize jacket to hide her curves and her womanly figure because she would either get hunted down by Naruto who would always grope her all the time. Hinata was searching around for a bathing suit, she was surprised girls would actually wear this stuff just to have fun and feeling sexy while doing it, how interesting. Hinata turned around when Kyoko made a squeal when she found the perfect out fit for Hinata.

"Huh, me no" Hinata said in shock

"Awe it is you try it on" Kyoko said as she held up the bathing suit to Hinata's chest

"Um, okay" Hinata said nervously

Hinata went to try on the bathing suit, she looked really nice in it, as sh stared in the dressing room mirror, she stared at herself in general until, she heard some one calling her name it was Kyoko she walked out and they were stunned she looked really cute.

"You look amazing" Haru said in shock

"It fits you perfectly" Hanna said cheerfully

"Um, thank you" Hinata said blushing a bright pink

"Maybe, you could wear it for Gokudera-kun" Kyoko joked

"Well that will get his attention" Hanna and Haru giggled

"What?! I would...huh What?!" Hinata stuttered

"Just kidding" Kyoko said with a smile

"Oh okay" Hinata sighed of relief

Hinata had so much fun, she never experienced something like this it was actually pretty cool maybe she should try it next time. Wondering what else do they like to do fun besides shopping their should be more fun stuff besides training is there, oh yeah she was going to the beach this weekend.

**A/N: Well the reason why Hinata is acting like this is because, Hinata lived a very sheltered life because she spent most of her life in Konohagakure so, she doesn't really know anything about the outside world because she really did not have a childhood after all, she is a heiress to the clan...so anyway I hope u enjoyed the chapter I will update soon BYE ※※※ ^_^**


End file.
